Veronica Davis
'Veronica Davis '''is one of the main characters in the series. She is portrayed by Camila Mendes. Biography Veronica is known to be the most talented in the group and is the 'artsy' one too. She is best friends with Aria Shephard, Kendall Cassidy and Cleo Ross. Veronica is very smart in fact she is one of the smartest people in her class although not a lot of people know that about her. Veronica has a good relationship with her parents and her brother, they are all really close and tend to spend a lot of time together. After Avery went missing Veronica's family went to Italy for a year because of her fathers work but Veronica didn't go to Italy she went to stay with her aunt because she was pregnant, she had her baby and her daughter is now living with her aunt. The father of her baby is Theo who also happens to be Avery's brother. Physical Appearance Veronica is very pretty which means she doesn't need a whole lot of makeup on however she does like to have makeup on her eyes mostly and sometimes her lips. Her hair is Raven coloured black, it is medium length and always curly/wavy. She is always seen wearing girly clothes such as skirts and dresses but in a unique kind of way making her always stand out in a crowd. Personality | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Veronica is very stubborn, impulsive, sarcastic, smart, funny and hot-headed. She is known to be very trustworthy and is always there for her friends, she is said to be the best liar and the best at keeping secrets. Although Veronica is kind and caring she can be very mean at times but only when she feels threatened or when annoyed but she is genuinely loving, caring and very protective. Night that Avery disappeared The girls were at Veronica's beach house two nights before school started, they wanted a girls night in before they started school. They were out on the beach doing their yearly tradition which was where you write what you want to happen in the next school year then you read your one from the previous year and see if it happened. After they did that they had a game of truth or dare, Avery dared Veronica to call Kate and ask her to go jogging sometime which was mean because she couldn't walk and it was their fault, they got into a huge argument and Veronica asked her to leave so she did and she never went home, two days later she was officially missing. The Kate Thing The girls went to a party one night during the summer before Avery disapeared. They got really drunk and Avery had a fight with her boyfried so she stole his car and made the girls go with her. Kendall was past out on the back seat, Cleo had her head out the window thinking she was going to be sick, Aria was sitting on Veronica's knee in the front because they couldn't get Kendall to move from the two seats. They were driving fast when another car quickly came from the other way, they smashed right into it and the car went flying. Kate and her brother were in the car, her brother was fine but Kate lost the use of her legs. Relationships 'Theo Jenson ''' Theo and Veronica met because of Avery, Theo is three years older. The first time they actually got together was at a party that Theo had thrown, all the girls were invited but only Veronica went, Avery was out of town visiting her grandmother so she wasn't there. In a game of suck and blow Theo purposely dropped the card so he could kiss Veronica, they slept together after the party then secretly started dating behind Averys back. (Theo was Veronica's first) They started dating in Febuary all the way up to when Veronica found out she was pregnant in August, Theo was very supportive and was comfortable with anything Veronica wanted to do he even suggested they keep it although Veronica said that she wasn't ready to be a mom which is when her mom spoke to her aunt and her aunt agreed to look after her kid. Theo and Veronica are allowed to see their daughter whenever they want and even take her if they want but her aunt is taking care of her until they are ready. plus Veronica didn't want a total stranger raising her child. They broke up when Veronica went to stay with her aunt to have the baby.